Original Character Database
by ThatGuyWhoWritesFanfics
Summary: A set of profiles for the original characters of my Touhou fanfiction stories. Updated regularly as stories progress and new characters are introduced. Profiles are shown in order of OC first appearances. may contain spoilers to my stories.
1. Genso Kyo

**Genso Kyo**

* * *

Titles:

**Exotic Illusionary Entity**

**Master of Illusion**

**Living Gensokyo**

Species: **Youkai**

Age: **Unknown; As old as Gensokyo itself**

Genso Kyo was born in and is the creator of Gensokyo.

* * *

**General Information**

**Personality**

Genso is known to be fairly nice to everyone except Yukari, who he hates deeply for trying to kill him decades ago.

**Abilities**

**Complex Illusions:** Genso can create very convincing illusions. Battling him will leave you wondering if you were actually battling him.

**Flight:** Everyone in Gensokyo can fly, and Genso is no exception.

**Susanoo:** Genso can borrow Susanoo's powers to use in battle.

**Amaterasu:** Genso can borrow Amaterasu's powers to use in battle.

_Unlike Watatsuki no Yorihime who requires the gods to inhabit her body, Genso can directly take the powers of these two gods for his use._

**Possessions**

Although it isn't mentioned in _Exotic Illusionary Entity,_ Genso owns Susanoo's sword, Totsuka no Tsurugi. The sword has the aura of Susanoo imbued in it, and it can be separated into the Triple Goddesses of Munakata, three Shinto goddesses who will protect him in battle. He also owns Amaterasu's five bead necklace, which can be turned into five spirit swordsmen to fight for him in battle.

Genso owns Yasakani no Magatama, the sacred jewel of Japan.

* * *

**Backstory**

There is almost no backstory explaining who Genso is, and what little that can be gathered only explains why he is still alive today.

* * *

**Character Design**

**Name**

Genso Kyo's name is a play on _Gensokyo._

**Design**

Golden-blonde hair and red eyes, wears a red coat over a white robe. Used to wear a fox mask to cover his face, which was destroyed in battle.

* * *

**Relationships**

**Shinki**

Shinki had always been infatuated with Genso. In _Exotic Illusionary Entity's _epilogue, it is revealed that Shinki and Genso made love and that Shinki is pregnant with twins.

**Yukari Yakumo**

Genso resents Yukari for trying to kill him in the past, but he has seemed to mellow out about this a bit.

**Chisui Kafuku**

Genso created Chisui by planting a golden egg in the ground.

**Mutushui Huojin**

Genso created Mutushui by planting a golden egg in the ground.

**Uzami**

An ungaikyo demon mirror that was in Genso's possession. Destroyed by Julius.

* * *

**Additional Information**

Genso will reprise his role as an antagonist in _Fantastic Lunatic Renegade,_ attempting to conquer the moon and dethrone Tsukuyomi while Prisoner Manoa Laplace and Eion are on the loose.

Genso wants to collect all three of the sacred treasures. He already has Yasakani no Magatama (the jewel) and knows that Rinnosuke has Kusanagi no Tsurugi (the sword). It's unclear how he will obtain Yata no Kagami (the mirror).

It can be assumed that Susanoo and Amaterasu had some part in Gensokyo's creation, provided that Genso is able to control their powers.


	2. Julius Solo

**Julius Solo**

* * *

Full Name: **Julius Maria Solomon**

Titles: **Blissful Boy of Pure Heart**

Species: **Human**

Age: **15**

Julius Solo is my main original character.

* * *

**General Information**

**Personality**

Julius is very kind and caring. He never gets angry at anyone, no matter how badly they have done him wrong.

**Abilities**

**Regeneration: **Julius demonstrated the ability to regenerate in _Exotic Illusionary Entity._

**Wielding Longinus:** Only Julius could wield the holy spear Longinus.

**Flight:** Julius can fly if he holds Longinus or sits on the spear's shaft.

_As of the end of _Exotic Illusionary Entity,_ these abilities have been either lost or suppressed._

**Infinite Stamina:** Julius never feels pain or exhaustion. This comes with side effects, such as:

-Inability to sleep.

-Body begins to deteriorate if pushed too far.

-Julius doesn't know when to accept that he's at his physical limit.

**Kontama Abilities**

**Flight:** Julius can mount his holy spirit and use it to fly.

**Copy Soul:** Julius commands Kontama to phase through his opponent and then through him. After Kontama phases through him, he gains any passive abilities that his opponent may possess for a short time. He can only do this while the ability is not already active.

**Double Soul:** Kontama phases into Julius and merges with his human soul. This increases Julius' power by a considerable amount, and he also reobtains the abilities he lost in _Exotic Illusionary Entity_ while this is in effect.

**Possessions**

Julius had a bugel that allowed him to summon fairies in angel costumes, and also wielded the holy spear Longinus. However, Longinus went missing at the end of _Exotic Illusionary Entity_, and the bugel was destroyed in Julius' battle against Genso.

Julius has a special mini-hakkero that he received as a gift from Marisa. It is a prototype hakkero that Marisa created after the events of _Double Dealing Character_. It has the dark magic that cursed Marisa's hakkeros at the time of that incident reverse-engineered into it.

Julius was given a cloth containing a special narcotic chemical created by Eirin to force himself into an unconscious state to allow his body to rest.

* * *

**Backstory**

Little is known about Julius' childhood. From flashbacks in _Exotic Illusionary Entity,_ This much can be pieced together: He apparently had holy powers that scared the people of the village he lived in, and as a result they chased him out. However, he returned to the village church a few nights later and unearthed Longinus from a pedestal-shaped stone at the church altar.

* * *

**Character Design**

**Name**

Julius was originally known as Julian, but that was changed at the request of another fanfiction writer. Neither of these two names hold any significance.

Julius' middle name, Maria, is the first name of his birth mother.

Julius's last name, Solomon, is a reference to king Solomon of the Bible. Solomon was known as the "wise fool" because he gained many riches by following God's instructions, but eventually he succumbed to the sins that spawned from his rewards. Similarily, Julius is very intelligent, but extremely naive and ignorant when it comes to danmaku battles.

**Design**

Brown hair, green eyes, wears a white t-shirt, blue jeans, and brown shoes. Also wears a white cross and the Fairy Bugel around his neck, and his right arm is laced with thorns, with a red rose blooming at the wrist.

In the epilogue to _Exotic Illusionary Entity,_ he no longer wears the cross or bugel, and his right arm no longer has thorns or a rose on it. Additionally, he starts wearing a black fedora and black leather jacket. The jacket has a breast pocket that he keeps his narcotic cloth in.

Julius used to wear a white long-sleeved shirt and white sweatpants as pajamas, although this is no longer true by the end of _Exotic Illusionary Entity_; rather, he simply sleeps in his normal clothes (as there isn't enough time for him to change clothes before he is knocked out by the narcotic chemical he inhales).

* * *

**Relationships**

**Reimu Hakurei**

Reimu sees him as another business rival as far as winning over worshippers is concered, but other than that he is a good friend to her, despite her being annoyed by his ignorance to danmaku battles.

**Marisa Kirisame**

Julius is dating Marisa, who is in love with him.

**Yukari Yakumo**

Yukari was the one responsible for bringing Julius to Gensokyo.

**Iesua Nazarenus**

Iesua has taken care of Julius for the five years that he has lived in Gensokyo, and has become a mother figure to him.

**Kontama**

When Julius was revived, he gained two souls. One was a human soul, another a manifestation of his holy power, which he calls Kontama. He names it "Kontama" because he can't tell if it's a soul or a spirit, and even then Kontama could be neither of those. Kontama is pink and shaped like Youmu's ghost half, except nearly twice as big as Youmu's ghost half.

* * *

**Additional Information**

Julius will reappear in _Fantastic Lunatic Renegade,_ but play a smaller role.

Julius' gets his middle name from his birth mother.


	3. Chisui Kafuku

**Chisui Kafuku**

Titles:

**Godai Mind**

Species: **Human**

Age: **New; Physical appearance suggests early 20's**

Chisui Kafuku is a Shaolin Monk.

**General Information**

* * *

**Personality**

Chisui has a dispassionate tone of voice and does not express many emotions. It can be very difficult to understand how he feels.

**Abilities**

**Godai Elements: **All of Chisui's powers come from the five elements of Godai.

**PSI:** Most of Chisui's control of elements works with the assistance of psychokinesis.

**Hydrokinesis:** Chisui can create and control water, even freeze it into ice.

**Terrakinesis:** Chisui can lift stones and boulders out of the earth at will, even break them into smaller stones with his mind.

**Pyrokinesis:** Chisui can create and control fire.

**Aerokinesis:** Chisui can control the wind's direction and force.

**"Void":** Chisui's strongest attack. He creates a gate to Nirvana in the form of a black sinkhole, and anything caught in it is banished to purgatory.

**Character Design**

* * *

**Name**

Chisui's name is the ascending order of the five Godai elements.

**Design**

Black hair, red eyes, wears a gold monk robe and black sandals.

**Relationships**

* * *

**Genso Kyo**

Genso created Chisui.

**Mutushui Huojin**

Mutushui is Chisui's partner and closest friend.

**Byakuren Hijiri**

After the events of _Exotic Illusionary Entity,_ Chisui agreed to join Byakuren at Myourenji, where he now lives.

**Additional Information**

* * *

Chisui never uses contraptions when he speaks.

Chisui doesn't drink.

Chisui will return in _Fantastic Lunatic Renegade,_ albeit playing a minor role in the story.


	4. Mutushui Huojin

**Mutushui Huojin**

Titles:

**Wuxing Body**

Species: **Human**

Age: **New; Physical appearance suggests mid 20's**

Mutushui Huojin is a Taoist Taichi fighter.

**General Information**

* * *

**Personality**

Whereas Chisui is meant to sound intelligent, Mutushui has less smarts than his Buddhist partner. Though he may look like a brute, he's not an idiot.

**Abilities**

**Form Changing:** Not to be confused with shapeshifting, Mutushui's form can change into one of five Wuxing elements; this means his body can turn into wood, water, stone, fire, or metal.

**Character Design**

* * *

**Name**

Mutushui's name is the five Wuxing elements in the "overcoming" order.

**Design**

Very large and muscular. White hair, blue eyes, wears a silver Taichi uniform and black sandals. In _Fantastic Lunatic Renegade,_ his sleeves are longer so that his hands are hidden inside them (like Ran's sleeves) and he wears a hat similar to Futo's.

**Relationships**

* * *

**Genso Kyo**

Genso created Mutushui.

**Chisui Kafuku**

Chisui is Mutushui's partner and closest friend.

**Toyosatomimi no Miko**

Mutushui agreed to join Miko in her mausoleum. He serves as the crown prince's bodyguard.

**Additional Information**

* * *

Wuxing is a Chinese art that is taught in Taoism.

Taichi is a fighting art in Taoism.

Mutushui constantly insists that people pronounce his last name correctly ("That's pronounced 'wo-jin!' Don't forget it!")


End file.
